operationvaulttecfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Vault-Tec Information
Welcome Welcome to the official FANDOM Wiki for Operation Vault-Tec! We here at OVT seek to provide you and the community a fun and interesting look into the Fallout Universe through the eyes of the fans. Please note before carrying on that most content on this wiki is completely fan-made. We are in no way an affiliate of Bethesda Entertainment, nor do we claim ownership over the Fallout Franchise or any of its properties within. Please make sure to support the official releases. What is OVT? O'peration '''V'ault-'T'ec is a fan-made non-canon look into the industry of vault building and the experiments that took place within them. Our community is founded on the ability to allow our community to write up their own files for non-canon vault experiments. The idea will borrow heavily on the concept first made famous by the SCP Foundation. Members of the community create their own files, which are then presented in the wiki as official verified documents meant to look as though they were documented by the remnants of Vault-Tec. Some files can be happy and normal, some can be creepy and dark, and some can be downright gruesome; the sky is the limit. How are Files Verified/Submitted? Much of our project is created by the community, which means all members are welcome to submit their own Files to possibly be verified if conditions are met. But what are these conditions? Submission Submitting a new file is as easy as just posting on Reddit. By visiting the Operation Vault-Tec Subreddit (Link can be found in the information bar on the side here), you can start a new post titled with the title of your file. For example, if you are submitting a file for vault 000, you could title your post "VAULT 000 File'''". From there, you will need to add the VAULT FILE flair to your post to let the community know that it is in fact a submission. Voting To even be considered for possible verification, a submission must first get votes from the community. This is ensure quality and community involvement. If the community likes it and feels it belongs in the wiki, it has a much higher chance at becoming verified. To vote for (or be voted for obviously) a file, you simply give an upvote to the post on the Subreddit. The posts with the most upvotes get sent to the next part of the process, Staff Review. Staff Review and Verification After a post gets so many views and upvotes, it becomes eligible to be reviewed by Staff. This step ensures each file meets a quality standard before becoming verified and added to the Wiki. We hold quality to a high standard here. Things staff will look for is grammar and spelling issues, lore continuity, conflicts with previously verified content, and story quality and sense. Grammar and spelling is important as each file is supposed to look as official as possible. Certain aspects of a file are counted exempt, of course. Things like personal logs, journal writings, and anything that is written from the perspective of a character can be misspelled to the extent that it makes sense for their character. Lore Continuity is the second aspect looked at, and for good reason. The Fallout Universe has a great deal of vast, rich lore that is second to none when it comes to post-apocalyptic universes. As our project is set within this universe, we do not want to break the continuity of the universe if it can be helped. Obviously, the simple act of creating non-canon aspects to the world breaks the lore in certain ways, but we are more concerned with world changing events that can NOT be changed (for example, the Great War, the Institute, the BOS, the Enclave, and so on). Lore and canon breaking is judged on a case-by-case basis. Content Conflicts is another aspect we judge on. This simply means that we can't allow two files to openly conflict with each others' lore if it can be helped. Obviously, as we grow it will become more and more difficult for a writer to remember the details of every file, but we are more concerned with files that, if they were to become verified, would tamper with the lore and continuity of another file by a great deal. For example, we can't have two Vaults in the same exact spot, or we can't have an overseer working in two vaults on opposite sides of the country at the same time, and so on. Staff will work with writers to help fix conflicts, so don't feel a mistake will disqualify you from verification. And finally, we judge based on story quality and how much it makes sense. We like creepy coincidences and shadow figures drawing strings from the shadows just as must as the next fans, but each story must make some lick of sense to its readers. The quality of a story determines how much enjoyment the reader will get out of reading it, and we want our readers to have a good time while visiting our wiki. We want our readers to leave the site and remember their experiences here, so quality is everything. Once staff reviews a submission, they have the choice to turn it down or verify it. If they turn it down, staff will then inform the author as to why the decision was chosen and then will work with the author to bring the submission up to par. Once a submission is verified, the file is then edited and formatted to fit the wiki, and is then published to the wiki under the file number and category that fits it best. What kinds of files are supported here? Our specialty are Vault Files, documents that explain the history and experiments of the numerous vaults littered across United States (and possibly the world). These files include information such as who funded the vault, when it was closed/built, where it is located, who served as overseer(s), what the eventual fate of the vault was/is, and much much more. If it pertains to the vault and it is important to the lore of the vault, you can find it in the file. But vault files aren't the only things you can find here! Sometimes, important details regarding vaults, products, locations, and people get their own files. These files can be found by following the links attached to their names. The files themselves go further into detail on the subjects and add to the overall narrative of the projects they are attached to. For example, if a vault was founded by an organization that also founded and experimented with multiple other vaults, chances are the organization also has their own file on the wiki. Community While we mainly deal in non-canon files created by the community, we would be nothing without the community as a whole. And for that, we further promote our members to converse with each other and come together using our wiki and subreddit as a medium in which to find new friends and chat about common interests! We have the community section found on the wiki here which can be used as a forum to talk to others, but we also have our subreddit which serves as the preferred means of communication. It is preferred mainly because it is a platform meant for communication and community, and thus better supports large scale conversation. We encourage everyone to use our subreddit to discuss the project as they please, as well as ask any questions they may have while browsing.